far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Contracts
One of the most important departments in size and function in The Deathless, the Contracts Department is responsible for all aspects of, unsurprisingly, contracts made by the Deathless. Their role isn’t only in negotiating the Contracts, while it is an important part the Contracts Department also makes sure that DCS doesn’t fall into conflicts of interests and serves and the main diplomatic body for The Deathless. Depending on the type of contract, different levels of employees will head the negotiations, from an office worker at the Deathless Outreach Office for individual contracts to the VP himself for contracts that would require massive troop or fleet movements. Named Members Ivan “DVodka” Azarov, Vice-President Chet Harlo, Accounts Representative''' ''' Services The contracts department is responsible for the good conduct of all contracting business. With this in mind the department developed services and ways to make life easier for everyone in The Deathless when it comes to contracts. Deathless Contract Policy (DCP) The Deathless Contact Policy, written by top-level Contracts employees with collaboration by other departments and signed by the President, is the guiding document of the department. The DCP is a self-imposed engagement that was first published at the official founding of the Deathless as a guarantee of the PMC’s good business intention. The main motivator for this policy was to reduce the paranoïa DCS would face when dealing with contractors. The most important part of the DCP is the Deathless Undying LoyaltyTM the guarantee that, if you contract The Deathless, they will not turn on you, no matter the counter-offer. Deathless Contract Network (DCN) In order to better fulfill their role as managers of contracting and to make sure everyone in The Deathless are able to be aware of any contract happening across the Sector wide PMC, the Contracts Department uses the Deathless Contract Network. The DCN originates in the early years of DCS, when the PMC started to become larger and it became clear that a network was needed. The DCN serves as a database for all contracts that are currently and previously operated by The Deathless, helping negotiators in making sure that Undying LoyaltyTM isn’t broken. The network is updated via fast couriers to reduce latency problems to a minimum of one week between updates in the farthest locations. Even though the updating is as fast as possible latency will sometimes cause issues when decisions made in the field need an express response. Many bribes have gone to other organisations to make sure that the DCN isn’t breached, as well as various sub-contracts to encrypt the data being transferred, since a breach in the DCN could prove catastrophic for The Deathless. The Main DCN server is located on Koschei, in the Deathless HQ and is managed by the Contracts department with the assistance of the Technology department. Deathless Outreach Offices (DOO) In order to better serve the sector at large and to deal with the long travel times and distances between sectors, a Contracts VP pushed to establish Deathless Outreach Offices in all major systems. Field Contracting Advisor (FCA) One of the more “active” negotiators in the Contracts department, a Field Contracting Advisor is found attached to Deathless combat units to assist with anything to do with contracts. An FCA is usually recruited among the Deathless operatives who joined the corporate side, due to their previous experience with troops and combat. All FCAs are trained in weapon handling, orbital dropping, and usually train with the units they are attached to. They can either be the Bane or the Boon of a Deathless commander since they are there to ensure no Contract regulation is broken but also can prove essential in order for commanders to not get screwed over by contracts. FCAs usually operate in groups, their size varying depending on the unit they are attached to. The FCA program is a rather new addition to the Contracts department, forming when the new VP, seeing the need for non-military negotiators in the field while being a commander, pushed the program through the Board. The results have been mostly positive, with the usual grumbling coming from Deathless commanders about “stupid regulations” and “ruining the fun”. Category:The Deathless